in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Second Generation
It's a seemingly good life for Richard and his friends. They usually hang out together and have fun. However, their fun is ruined when Jacqueline not only attacks Echo Creek, she also raids Richard's house in order to get rid of him. Will the gang succeed in defeating Jacqueline? How much damage will the house get? ...And what does Jacqueline have now? Cast *Richard *Reagan *Ryder *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Veronica *Corolla *Betty (Richard's pet, NEW) *Jacqueline Story Richard's house. As like before, Richard is hanging out with his friends. But there may be some differences... *'Richard:' Hey, Betty! *holds out a toy* Take it. *Betty grabs it out of Richard's hands* Good girl! *'Corolla:' She's adorable, isn't she? *'Veronica:' *eating cooked ants* Yep. *'Kernely:' I'm bored. *'Blovy:' We have a Nintendo Switch, y'know. Kernely immediately dashes away to play on the Nintendo Switch. Betty is still playing with her toy. *'Richard:' Wow, Kernely must be very excited. *'Reagan:' Yeah, I know, right? *'Samantha:' Oh, and there's no villains around, so we're in the clear. *'Jay:' But here's some bad news - me and Blovy broke up. *'Corolla:' Aw, that's sad. Maybe you can try to get a new girlfriend. *'Tomato Joe:' Yeah. *'Meagan Mint:' Thank gosh I haven't broke up with Gary yet. *'Richard:' Well, I actually might get one soon. *'Corolla:' Whoa, cool! *'Pealy:' What a lucky guy! *'Veronica:' Nice! *'Corolla:' Veronica, if a villain or monster comes by, we might need to use combos depending on strong it is. We could both do a combo if we wanted. *'Veronica:' Got it. Kernely walks up to the rest of the gang. *'Kernely:' I'd also use my butter tornado attack if it's either one of the following: Jacqueline, Opposite Blast plus his team, Re-Peat Boss, or Bright Spark. *'Torchy:' I love that attack! When you lob your butter into the air and you *rolls eyes* spin around so fast that you turn into a tornado, *stops rolling his eyes* then you move toward a villain, and... SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! *'Kernely:' *giggles* Yep. *'Samantha:' If I could, I'd try to do something similar to that, but unfortunately I can't. Maybe you can teach me or something. *'Kernely:' I can if you want. *'Samantha:' Okay then. *'Ryder:' I gotta say, this day will be great! *'Corolla:' I know, right? Besides, there's no villains lurking around in Echo Creek, so... *'Veronica:' If there was one around, we'd beat that bad guy up! *'Richard:' Yeah! *'Torchy:' So, what now? *'Veronica:' Maybe we could go on a stroll. *'Richard:' Eh, don't feel like it. *'Veronica:' Oh, okay then. *'Kernely:' So, because Richard doesn't want to go on a walk, what should we do? *'Blovy:' Remember about the console? *'Kernely:' OH, YEAH! Kernely dashes away back to the Nintendo Switch. *'Reagan:' Can I join? *'Kernely:' *offscreen* Yeah! Go for it! *'Reagan:' Okay! Reagan runs towards Kernely to play the Nintendo Switch with her. *'Ryder:' Looks like those two will have fun. *'Richard:' I know. *'Torchy:' I'll be going outside to be on the lookout for villains, okay? *'Richard:' Okay. Torchy heads outside to watch for any villains. Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories Category:Solo stories